<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Algorithm of Time by Mu2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726189">The Algorithm of Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mu2/pseuds/Mu2'>Mu2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Witcher Works [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Band member Jaskier, Brothers Lambert Eskel &amp; Geralt, Family Feels, Family Reunions, Father figure Geralt, Father figure Vesemir, Fluff, Geralt is Ciri's Dad, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Singer Jaskier | Dandelion, Youtuber Eskel, Youtuber Geralt, but not biologically, very light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:41:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mu2/pseuds/Mu2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>'Before' Geralt wouldn't have conceived of YouTube or being a Witcher in a world with little to no magic. 'Now' Geralt though has over a few million subscribers who enjoy watching him set fire to dummies with his brothers Lambert and Eskel.</p>
<p>***<br/>Reincarnated!Geralt becomes a YouTuber in a time where Witcher's are not needed. Is reunited with his family, but is missing something, but he doesn't know what.</p>
<p>***<br/><i>’Shh, shut up. The White Wolf’s having a </i>moment<i>.’ Lamberts usual drawl is made into a slur from the alcohol he’d consumed at the party.</i></p>
<p>
  <i>The camera captured very little of what the holder wanted. The pitch black of night consumed most of the frame, and everything was out of focus from the shakes the holder had. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>In the bottom right hand corner though, sitting in the paved driveway was a mused Geralt, clutching at a guitar to his chest, not playing it but caressing its surface.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon &amp; Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Eskel &amp; Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Lambert, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Vesemir, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Witcher family - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Witcher Works [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>168</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HELLO!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s on the fifth or seventh video that Geralt realises that things won’t go back to normal, or how they were before.</p>
<p>Before; when he was doing odd jobs for piss-poor pay, relying on people’s memories of the previous before and their pity.</p>
<p>Each life he was born into it seemed the less need for a Witcher there was. Now, in the age of internet and automatic weapons it appeared there was <i>no</i> need for Witchers.</p>
<p>As before, the remnants of Witchers had seemingly retained their eyes and some mutagens. From what Geralt could tell, whatever mutagens were heightened for them in the past remained with them through to the future. With Geralt’s luck he’d kept almost everything. The eyes, hair, body and metabolism.</p>
<p>Magic though had been seeping away, like the world had a leak that couldn’t be dammed. Mages and the like were reborn with it, however, like the Witchers, only those strongest managed to keep their magic.</p>
<p>As it was before, the magic they held was a commodity, which its users kept closely monitored and guarded. Some of these users, the most powerful were still in their original bodies. Perhaps slower than they once were.</p>
<p>With magic seeping away from the world, magic users keeping their magic under a tight lid, there was nothing for Witcher’s to go on the Path for. They could go into job roles where they could use their mutagens to their advantage… technically. Much of the same anti-Witcher sentiment remained, limiting the avenues for Witcher’s to pursue.</p>
<p>So Geralt, with little to no knowledge of how successful a YouTube channel of his own would be, took his phone and recorded a training session. The footage was unedited, there was no music to set any kind of tone, no cinematic cuts to make it look better.</p>
<p>It was just a phone recording of him going through basic manoeuvres, talking through the moves he was doing. Explaining the what’s and why’s of the practice. Which would be used against particular monsters, how to move correctly and precisely, what potion he may have taken (though not the contents of the potion). </p>
<p>The video was on the trending page within a few hours. There were countless comments and shares of the video, and within 24 hours Geralt was seemingly a household name again. Though not whispered as they once did about the ‘Butcher of Blaviken’, but how they spoke of the ‘White Wolf’ who rescued a village from a kikimora.</p>
<p>A representative reached out soon after assisted in allowing Geralt to monetize the upload. Within the contract he stipulated what types of ads he wanted and when the ad would be put in. There would be no ads for anti-<i>anything</i> movements, charities and advertisements that had no negative relations were allowed on his channel.</p>
<p>There were requests in the comments, and after figuring out how to create a poll for viewers to vote on Geralt had the next eighteen video ideas ready.</p>
<p>The next upload he did was of a proper warm up for those who wanted to follow along with what he was doing. Making sure to disclose that he was not a professional and advised caution, these were Witcher practices, not ones designed for regular people.</p>
<p>Before his third one he had a sponsorship. The sponsor wanted to provide him with new practice dummies to work out with. They also paid handsomely for the chance to be mentioned in the video. If they’d offered the dummies only Geralt would have agreed, he wasn’t saying no to money though.</p>
<p>Soon he was uploading once a month, had a semi-regular income and sponsorship deals. He was now recognised if he went into the more public spaces, his hair and build singling him out.</p>
<p>Things hadn’t clicked that his life would be changed or different until Eskel appeared on his doorstep one day. In some ways smaller than Geralt remembered in their past lives, but more comfortable in his skin (there was a lack of facial scaring which may have contributed to the attitude change).</p>
<p>Together they used Geralt’s platform to start Eskels. Though Eskel couldn’t always pull off a manoeuvre that Geralt could, Eskel was still as powerful with Signs as he was in his first life with Geralt. Soon both their platforms were within the millions for both views and subscribers.</p>
<p>Lambert arrived as well, soon after, not wanting to start his own channel, but wanting to spend time with his family as they once did.</p>
<p>Collectively they all earned enough (Lambert included, Eskel and Geralt paying him for his appearances on their channels) to purchase a shared living space.</p>
<p>None of them had any desires beyond simple ones; </p>
<p><i>I want the rooms to be the same size, none of this hierarchy shit with bigger or smaller rooms.</i> (Geralt)</p>
<p><i>Close enough to where we film we won’t need to drive or worry about traffic.</i> (Lambert)</p>
<p><i>Not so big we wouldn’t be able to defend it.</i> (Eskel)</p>
<p>Together they looked for both filming and living spaces. They soon found something that they all liked, could fortify in some way, and had areas for shooting. Rather than purchase a loft or two separate dwellings they bought a house, divided it between them and split the cost. (When they announced the move on their channel, they noticed that the house was referred to as the ‘Wolf Den’)</p>
<p>Within a year and they didn’t know what to do with the money they had left over, from the house, their usual expenses. They’d never had so much money before.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>It was decided unanimously amongst the ‘Young Wolves’ that they missed Gwent. Nothing of the game had survived the ages.</p>
<p>So, with the money they had they invested in creating a new pack. They pooled their knowledge of the cards and reached out to those they knew were out there to check their facts.</p>
<p>The cards weren’t released as merchandise of the Young Wolves, they hadn’t even made any announcements on their channels. All it took was one sorceress to comment on the cards re-emergence for there to be an uptick in orders. </p>
<p>What was meant to be a money pit, something of a passion project rather than a cash grab, became a gold mine of sorts. Both fans of the Young Wolves and those who remembered the Gwent cards swarmed to purchase them.</p>
<p>Several decks came out over time, each one a limited run and worth their weight in gold seemingly.</p>
<p>The only people in the world who had full decks were the Young Wolves themselves. No one alive had managed to purchase all the limited runs, stock selling out within minutes.</p>
<p>(They would never tell anyone but the Young Wolves were smug about this fact. Before they’d had to scrape together their coins and play for their decks. Now though; they were the distributers, designers and gatekeepers of the game.</p>
<p>There was also only three Geralt cards, three Lambert ones and three of Eskel. They were owned and coveted by the Young Wolves, they’d vowed they would not give more of themselves to the world than they wanted, but they would always belong to one another.)</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Unsurprisingly Vesemir and a few others they knew ventured into their lives. None were invited to stay though.</p>
<p>The three young wolves looked to Vesemir and stood firm in telling him that he may be featured on their channels, they would put him through to sponsors or assist in setting things up for him. They would not share their home though, to any who came knocking.</p>
<p>Vesemir saw three young pups who had successfully made something of themselves but were feeling like they’d pissed in the living area in front of him. “I’m not here to ask for any handouts. I’m here because Geralt was nearly blasted through a wall with Eskel’s Aard. Taught you better than that Geralt.”</p>
<p>From then on there was more structure to the uploads. Vesemir guided them through their past Witcher training and adding in modern forms as well. The different content caused a spike in views and subscribers for both Geralt and Eskel. They each posted once a month but timed it so that there were two weeks between each upload.</p>
<p>There’s a new rhythm to life that no longer involved asking. </p>
<p>Be it asking for a job, information, help. The three young wolves worked in tandem, offering but never asking. </p>
<p>Vesemir ran them ragged and knew their limits, he wouldn’t run them into the ground, or make them ask to stop, he stopped before he would have <i>once</i>. He stopped when things edged out of a workout and into Witcher training, for they were no longer Witcher’s in the same sense they once were. </p>
<p>In this life, as he had perhaps wanted to do in the past, Vesemir guided his sons through the new world. For a Witcher he would set them out on that path with all the training he could provide. For his sons he advised them in business deals (<i>Seriously Geralt they made 80% to your 20%, the maximum I am letting them get is 60.</i>) and in other matters he could not before.</p>
<p><i>’Lambert do </i>not<i> under any circumstances put that jar of Nutella in the microwave.’</i></p>
<p><i>‘Why not? Waste of dishes if I scoop it all out and </i>then<i> put in the microwave. I’m cutting out the middleman.’</i></p>
<p>
  <i>So Vesemir let him put that jar of Nutella into the microwave, knowing that he hadn’t removed all the foiling. Watched with a vicious glee when it started smoking, as Lambert panicked, opened the microwave using tongs and rushing the jar (on fire) out into the backyard. Lambert never did argue with Vesemir when he said not to put something into the microwave again.</i>
</p>
<p>(Vesemir gets the full deck of cards, excluding his three Young Wolves. It’s after the jar of Nutella that he gains Lambert’s card. After he helps Geralt with his sponsorships that he get’s the White Wolf. Most importantly it’s after a long night with Eskel, talks of the Before and hot chocolate, when he is awarded with Eskel’s.</p>
<p>They approach him about having his own card. He agrees if he is allowed to treat the card like they do theirs. In the first printing four are printed and placed into the different Wolves decks.)</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>There’s a calm around Eskel that was not present in their first lives together. It’s not only the lack of scars, but a lack of guilt or shame.</p>
<p>No one from their shared lives remarked on it, at least not to Eskel. Never to his face, and always out of Witcher earshot. </p>
<p>None wanted to do damage to the hard-won confidence, the easy smile and uncaring nature in the way he showed himself to the world.</p>
<p>It’s becomes commonly known that Geralt has the action-based videos. When one goes to his channel it’s to see the limits of man and his fist.</p>
<p>You went to Eskel’s channel to see <i>magic</i> to see how man wrought magic from hardship. Took it into himself and made it new. There was nothing elegant in the way of Witcher Signs. They were passionate and ripped from the caster. And Eskel’s happened to be the most powerful any had ever seen.</p>
<p>The most viewed upload of Eskel’s was a collaboration with some ‘Young Mages’, the newer lives of magic wielders. They weren’t in their original body; they also weren’t around when the ‘Young Wolves’ were.</p>
<p>It started as Eskel against a young sorceress. Each using basic Signs and magics to spar. Then it devolved once she’d cut part of Eskel’s shirt. More confident than before he removed the shirt in its entirety before beginning the next round.</p>
<p>Slowly others were added to the spar. Geralt under the pretext of handing Eskel a dagger, the sorceress’s friend in assisting with a shield against the dagger. Soon all within the room abandoned their pretences of being an observer and joined the fray.</p>
<p>The forty-five-minute video was filled with laughter, jabs and joy. It had been the happiest that any had seen the Young Wolves, and it brought the rest of their past out of the woodworks.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>It was on a dull morning that Ciri showed up, her biological father and mother in tow. Neither were recognisable to the Wolves, and they wondered about her past parents. When the words ‘Emhyr will come around tomorrow’ made them wish they hadn’t had the thought.</p>
<p>She had medals and trophies for several martial art styles. There were also awards for dance and from school. Just as she’d been accomplished when she had been under Geralt’s care, she thrived equally without it it seemed.</p>
<p>
  <i>’Geralt, I need you to know, that what I have is because of you.’</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>‘Funny, I don’t remember being the one to help you with your homework.’</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>She took his hand in hers and ran it along the inside of her arm, drawing his attention to the mass of colour there. ‘It’s what I remember of our time together. Kaer Morhen, the Path.’ Beautifully replicated was Roach stabled in front of Kaer Morhen, Scorpion near her. Small figures were visible in the courtyard. ‘I survived then because of you. The only reason I’m here is because I wanted to stand tall, for you to find me again. For you to want me.’</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>He took her into his arms, still unnaturally warm from non-existent mutagens and muscle. ‘I will always want you Ciri. Medals or no, you’re mine the same way I am yours. Lambert, Eskel and Vesemir included.’</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>‘I may have also wanted to shove it to Emhyr a bit with those trophies.’<br/>‘That’s my girl.’</i>
</p>
<p>(Five new cards are printed, one each of Eskel, Lambert, Geralt, Vesemir and Ciri. When they ask Ciri if they may have her card within their decks she agrees with tears in her eyes.</p>
<p>When she see’s that both hers and Geralt’s cards have special moves related to one another she excuses herself from the room.</p>
<p>Later, after the tears, she sits down in front of Geralt and robs him blind of everything in his pockets. Again, Geralt whispers to her, ‘That’s my girl.’)</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>They were all missing something when they came into their new lives. For Vesemir it was his family, similarly with Lambert. Eskel gained something when he was reborn.</p>
<p>Geralt however was still waiting for the missing thing, the missing item. He knew not what it was.</p>
<p>Ciri had been returned to him in some way, so he’d thought it would be Yennefer. That was, until Yennefer found him.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The fire of the Young Wolves home made national news. Popular conspiracy was that it was those who sacked the Witcher’s original home. Those who saw the fire knew differently.</p>
<p>It swept through the house methodically, starting from the front entrance and through the bottom floor of the house. It climbed until it reached the roof. </p>
<p>From sundown to sunup the next day the inferno raged. Consumed everything that was within the walls of the Young Wolves home.</p>
<p>Fortunately, the second that the fire had been lit Yennefer portalled straight into the living room with her colleagues and they swept through the house before the fire did. Everything that was important made it into the safehouse on the other side of the country. Including the Young Wolves, their daughter Ciri and their father Vesemir. </p>
<p>Yennefer in this life leads a group of talented sorcerers, each of them on the run from someone or something. Mainly from the organisations that recruit anyone with a vein of magic in them, who are never seen or heard from again.</p>
<p>Yennefer herself though is not running from something anything. She’s avoiding several governments and angry organisations who want her magic. </p>
<p>She’s not there to really help Geralt or to assist in keeping him and the other Wolves alive. The entire reason for her saving their lives stems from her wanting to help Ciri. </p>
<p>None of the Witcher’s comment on her pupil dilation, sweat or heartbeat when she said those words. Afterall, they want to keep their own hearts beating.</p>
<p>(Yennefer laughs at her card when they show her the concept art for it. It’s gleeful and full of delight. She asks that they all have her card, but that an additional five are printed. They are each sold for eye-watering prices, the money goes into several foundations that assist wayward young sorceresses who may be in need of help.)</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Compared to the first house hunt the second is easier. They have more resources and are more well-known. An agent looks at them, their budget and immediately starts to pull strings for them.</p>
<p>When they do move Yennefer visits again, warding at the ready and ensures that their new home is a fortress.</p>
<p>The new place is larger, roomier (as in, there are more rooms, which are also larger), and not meant to only house the Young Wolves and co. </p>
<p>Coen arrives with his meagre belongings within the week. Other Griffins flock to the house, the <i>property</i>.</p>
<p>There’s enough space for each ‘School’ to have their own area. Every new Witcher admitted does so under the assumption that they won’t mind Geralt and Eskel filming, and if they do, they should read the notice boards and stay away from filming times and areas.</p>
<p>Within the year there’s new playlists on Geralt’s and Eskel’s channels, which change from being purely theirs. They keep the content similar, the people different, and schedule the same.</p>
<p>‘The School’ has a monopoly on Witcher content and they ensure that they only let out what they want to. Decisions are made together about the content. Extra pre-cautions are made and the Witchers now have a new home. A proper one that they wouldn’t allow anyone to take from them.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>It’s several years, a few hundred million dollars and a now deleted video before Geralt’s missing piece returns to him.</p>
<p><i>’Shh, shut up. The White Wolf’s having a </i>moment<i>.’ Lamberts usual drawl is made into a slur from the alcohol he’d consumed at the party.</i></p>
<p>
  <i>The camera captured very little of what the holder wanted. The pitch black of night consumed most of the frame, and everything was out of focus from the shakes the holder had. </i>
</p>
<p><i>In the bottom right hand corner though, sitting in the paved driveway was a mused Geralt, clutching at a guitar to his chest, not playing it but caressing its surface. ‘I was so mean to him. He had – had those eyes y’know. Pretty. His </i>hair<i> too, fluffy.’</i></p>
<p>
  <i>Off-camera Coen questions him, ‘Who had the hair and eyes G’ralt?’</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>‘My bard, my flowah.’</i>
</p>
<p><i>Then, taking up the entirety of the shot are Yennefer’s purple eyes, bright in the flash of the phone, ‘</i>Jaskier.’</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The video was less then three minutes long and taken down within the hour it was up.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Geralt’s ‘flower’ walks through every ward that Yennefer painstakingly put up. Waltzes through the defence systems installed by man and Witcher and knocks on the door to the Young Wolves’ abode the next day.</p>
<p>Hungover a half-naked Aiden answers the door, blinks at the man across from him and lets him inside. Every passed-out body they pass he gives a name to, <br/>\informing Jaskier of those who now inhabit Geralt’s new pack.</p>
<p>They make their way merrily toward the pile of bodies in the living room, each one missing clothing of some sort. </p>
<p>Spotting Geralt’s foot Jaskier takes hold of it and runs his finger up it’s delicate sole. When Jaskier was with Geralt he knew that the Witcher was sensitive (dare say <i>ticklish</i>) there. </p>
<p>With a yelp Geralt jerks away and the pile of Witchers tumbles painfully down.</p>
<p>“Aiden I swear – “ The group stops and stares at the amused Jaskier.</p>
<p>“Hello Geralt. I’ve brought my pretty eyes and fluffy hair over here to hear three words from you. Better make them the right ones.”</p>
<p>Blinking blearily at Jaskier the only thing that comes to mind is, “I love you.”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Every Witcher or individual in hearing range loses their shit at those three words. Jaskier’s “I was expecting an “I’m sorry Jaskier,” was lost in the cacophony of noise and laughter.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Later, when things have calmed, shirts and trousers located once again, Jaskier snuggled into Geralt’s arms on the couch, everyone loses their shit a second time.<br/>Ciri tells them of the video she uploaded. A video of a <i>drunk Geralt</i>, onto the <i>internet</i>, for <i>millions</i> to see. In the new ruckus she snaps a shot of the two of them snuggled together, content, and posts it to all the platforms everyone in the house has an account on.</p>
<p>The White Wolf had found the missing piece. Witcher’s were happy and alive. </p>
<p>Her work in ensuring that Geralt would have more time with Jaskier and their family, outside of the Path and pain of the past, worked. And she wanted to be damn sure the world saw it.</p>
<p>(Jaskier only gets one card printed and it goes into Geralt’s deck. It’s not Jaskier now, but Jaskier Before. Colourful matching doublet and trousers, lute slung across his back. However, it’s not just Jaskier alone on the card. He’s strumming and singing to a tavern crowd, and in the corner, brooding, amber eyes locked onto the bard, is Geralt. Smiling at his bard. His flower.)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jaskier from Now on his journey to Geralt</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a 'filler' chapter for nonsense chapters that will come up in the future which will feature:</p>
<p>Jaskier angrily re-singing and uploading his renditions of Toss a Coin to Your Witcher<br/>Playing his lute on Geralts back whilst his Witcher does pushups<br/>Doing YouTube challenges with his bae</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Memories of death, both his and other peoples, were not kind memories. Especially not within the mind of an eight-year-old who was still developing and learning to enunciate between his ‘f’s and ‘th’s. </p>
<p>They also made for unpleasant bedfellows. Within a few months of his memories of blood, dirt and disease his parents had purchased him a tasteful apartment and nanny away from their home. </p>
<p>After the move he was became like a specialty item; only brought out for occasions and important events. Investors and clients understood how important they were if they were invited to an event and Jaskier was present.</p>
<p>If he wasn’t there you knew you had to put in more money or interest least his parents loose <i>their</i> interest in <i>you</i>.</p>
<p>Every year there was a new nanny to take care of him, in his empty apartment, to ensure he didn’t develop an attachment to them. Also, so that neither of his parents did either. After his first caretaker was caught with his mother, by Jaskier, his parents had agreed to no caretakers would make it past one year. Cheating spouses were the norm in their life, but Jaskier seeing his mother packing her bags with the help of his caretaker was not. One did not run away fancifully for love. Not in Jaskier’s family.</p>
<p>*** </p>
<p>As it was, the life that Jaskier lead, in the current century, was much the same as his first. From what he could remember, he’d had a passion for singing and the creative arts, which was enthusiastically shot down by his parents, both lives.</p>
<p>Similarly, there were conditions upon his education. Several stipulations that he would focus on law and business but could do extra-curriculars involving his passions. Much like before he abused this deal with his family. He took the money, bought the business education (ignoring their want of a legal one) and used his business acumen to support his music.</p>
<p>Dissimilar to Oxenfurt though Jaskier met people who wanted to join him on his journey with music. Before a bard was a solitary creature, needing to be individualistic to remain employed and fed.</p>
<p>Now though he’d met with those of a similar mind and want to <i>share</i> music. Though the lute was slightly out of fashion Jaskier learnt to play it, as well as several other instruments.</p>
<p>His chosen focuses were on business and music, he took extra-curriculars in magic. The funds that he’d been given by his parents more than paid for the classes he took. Beginners classes ranged from how to make sure you don’t die when facing mundane issues, to how to not die so quickly if a Previous mage wanted you dead.</p>
<p>From his own experiences in the past and wanting to know if his family or someone from the Past tried to send someone after him, Jaskier excelled and was offered an official spot within the magical courses. </p>
<p>Tutors commended him on his focus and drive. Yennefer’s voice in the back of his mind continued to whisper to him, taunt him with her Previous power and knowledge. Telling him of his lack of control, too much control, and after watching too many Vines and TikTok compilations, she whispered for him to <i>apeshit</i>. Any time he sent someone flying he and Yennefer cheered <i>Yeet</i>. </p>
<p>*** </p>
<p>Two years out of ‘higher education’ and he and his friends were a semi-successful band. ‘Bardic Buttercups’ (AKA BB) were known across the world and had a small yet strong fanbase (whom called themselves the ‘Bee-bees’). Things sky-rocketed when several of the band’s songs were used in popular young adult movies and shows.</p>
<p>Soon tours involved stadiums and a legitimate tour bus, rather than the second-hand van that they’d bought and revamped to drive in. No longer did they subsist on the free drinks and food they were usually paid in, they performed for a good amount of cash and had solid music contracts which ensured their autonomy.</p>
<p>Having autonomy over their songs mattered to Jaskier. He’d heard the butchering of his songs that he’d made with Geralt, <i>for</i> Geralt, and couldn’t forgive the labels which purchased the rights to them. Similar to Christmas songs, new versions were released every year, and each was worse than the last. </p>
<p>What really irked him was that no-one recognised him as the original songwriter or performer. Lost to time was his name, reduced to ‘the White Wolf’s bard’. His fellow band members also remembered being bards during past lives, one having written for the court of a past Queen, another an Emperor. Some had been common bards who had no lasting songs. All of them had no name in history, only remembered by proxy through another person or group.</p>
<p>Due to their past experiences they made sure that whoever wrote the song got full credit, songs weren’t misted as the band having written them, but the member who did.</p>
<p>And they sang, they played, and they lived through every painful memory they had.</p>
<p>Songs were written about the heartbreak Jaskier felt on the side of a mountain, when he reunited with his lover, when he died in his arms and saw the look that haunted Geralt. The look in his eyes as he held Jaskier in his arms and heard, felt, the life go out of him. ‘Leave Me, Go On’ was a beloved heart-wrencher for the fans. </p>
<p>Their albums were based on an emotion. There would be an album of entirely heart-wrenching songs from each of their lives. Another filled purely with lusty ones. When on tour though they mixed albums together. Rather than have a tour made up of young adults screaming and crying during the performance they would carefully place a more lovely song in between.</p>
<p>For a time, this worked for them. Waking up in the middle of the night to theirs or another’s screams. Phantom pains causing tears. Deaths a scream of anguish. They were familiar with the sounds they all made during the night and knew when to comfort and when to leave the other alone. Most of the time for Jaskier it was best to not talk, but to ground him with a hand to the shoulder, another body in bed with him. Quiet comforts similar to what Geralt would have done.</p>
<p>At some point they bumped into people from their past lives, and the band would split for longer periods of time, coming together occasionally rather than live in each other’s back pockets. Romantically their drummer met with her past husband, bass guitarist his Queen.</p>
<p>Jaskier was waiting for Geralt and wouldn’t budge for anyone less.</p>
<p>He didn’t budge when he met with Yennefer at random when he was in his early teens. At the time she clearly hadn’t recognised him, and from experience he knew he could try to force memories. It was Jaskier’s opinion that <i>anyone</i> who forced another’s memories was lonely and tried to unjustly justify their reasons for doing so. Jaskier was not so lonely that he would force her to remember times that had caused her pain.</p>
<p>They’d bumped into one another at a convention where those with even a whiff of magic in them were brought for testing. Though Jaskier had excellent results, was offered several positions at prestigious schools his parents made the executive decision to reject the offers. It was both the best and worst thing they could have done. Best because he would have been roped into servitude for a ‘cause’, and worst because of their reasoning (<i>’It’s just not done Julian, not in our family.’</i>)</p>
<p>Clearly Geralt had some recollection of his past life though. Witcher videos were uploaded semi-regularly on YouTube, and sometime later Eskel joined him. Lambert, Vesemir and a plethora of others joined Geralt. </p>
<p>Gwent was released to the world. The cards selling for obscene amounts, and luckily Jaskier was obscenely rich. Every deck released he’d purchased, either through another party or by joining the mad rush himself. The cleanly designed webpage that the Young Wolves had set up didn’t care that Jaskier was a world-class famous musician (then again, neither had the Young Wolves back in the day), it made him wait along with all the others to put his one (one deck per customer) deck into his cart and check out.</p>
<p>Once Jaskier had missed a pack, the Mounts deck. He’d been on the phone calling all the collectors he knew broke the one per customer rule, begging and scheming for the deck. The seventh phone call, and third hour of being on the phone, yielded fruit. Roach was proudly displayed in his office, along with other choice cards.</p>
<p>Witcher’s were seemingly safe from the world for once. They had a home, channels and platforms. Money.</p>
<p>When news of the fire broke out the first announced was that it was mage fire. Then they spoke of how nothing survived, showing the pitch-black plot of land where the house once stood. Speculation of if the Witchers survived blew up online. It was roughly only 12 hours maximum that Jaskier thought Geralt dead. They were worse than any memories he had. </p>
<p>His bandmates were on the phone with him the entire time. Took it in turns to talk to him, let him know that they were there and that <i>he</i> was there.</p>
<p>Soon after a new video was uploaded to both Geralt’s and Eskel’s channels talking about a move due to the fire, that they were alright and everything that was important was saved. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.</p>
<p>Things quieted down. Jaskier was making moves to outbuy his family in their chosen markets, amassing a sizable sum of money he could live off of. Spending that money on Gwent cards he would never have the opportunity to play. Creating songs for himself and the band. Altogether a nice and pleasant life. Jaskier hated it.</p>
<p>Then a new video was uploaded, his phone went off with the notification. After watching it, rewatching it and a few phone calls Jaskier was walking onto the Witcher property. </p>
<p>The wards itched against his skin, feeling like someone had coated him with honey and dusted it off with feathers. Honey-feeling was due to him making the wards elastic, the feathers were meant to be the stabs of the defence system. </p>
<p>Politeness ruling supreme Jaskier knocked. A half-naked Aiden answered the door, silently leading him through the house that Jaskier had memorised from the Geralt’s videos. Each scrape or dent having been recorded by the White Wolf or his brother.</p>
<p>Those they passed Aiden introduced them to Jaskier, naming them and their choice of drink the night before. Naming and shaming.</p>
<p>Seeing the <i>puppy pile</i> of Witchers in the middle of the spacious padded living room was a surprise. A delightful one for Jaskier.</p>
<p>So, with hundreds of years of pain and longing Jaskier tickles Geralts foot and asks for an apology. “Hello Geralt. I’ve brought my pretty eyes and fluffy hair over here to hear three words from you. Better make them the right ones.”</p>
<p>Ever one to be contrary Geralt responds with, “I love you.”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Jaskier sits prettily as the Witchers around him scream, holler and try to find clothing items. Geralt chooses to forgo the first two, pulling on a shirt and socks he quickly tucked Jaskier into a blanket cocoon with him.</p>
<p>Playing with the Witchers fingers Jaskier begins their catchup; “Did you keep anything except the hair and magic this time?”</p>
<p>The rumble his Witcher lets out travels through him, “No. No longer life either. Just a bit better than the average athlete.”</p>
<p>“Did you know I was out there? Alive?”</p>
<p>His nose is cold when he presses his face into the bard’s shoulder. “No, but I had hoped you were. What have you been doing?”</p>
<p>“Singing,” Geralt snorts at the mention, “In a band. We’re all from Before so we sing about it. About you, axes, swords, very tight breeches.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t know Jaskier.”</p>
<p>Humming Jaskier nodded, “I assumed as much. You Witchers and your fun don’t really mix with me and mine.”</p>
<p>At his words the arms around tightened, “But they will be mixing?”</p>
<p>“Yes, of course they will.”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Similar to the Witchers his bandmates were ecstatic for him and Geralt. Also similar to the Witchers they wanted to know every detail of their reunion and lives.</p>
<p>For both groups Geralt would humm and growl whilst Jaskier smiled and spun them in circles with his words. They barely knew those details and wanted to hash them out privately first.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Jaskier doesn’t really want a card of him before, though when he hears the deals that the others had in place, he offered for one to be printed for Geralt. The artist puts together several concepts and Jaskier has the final say in everything. When they decide on the design that is printed and he gives it to Geralt it’s worth making sure everything is <i>perfect</i>.</p>
<p>None of the other Witchers protest about Geralt technically having the only properly complete deck of Gwent cards. Every Witcher gives him their card, similarly their spouses, lovers, families do as well. ‘For all that you’ve done for us’ they all tell him.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Two weeks after first walking into the Wolf Den Jaskier asks Vesemir for a refresher on how to play Gwent. </p>
<p>Three weeks after walking in, two days after moving in, Jaskier fleeces Emhyr, causing another ruckus within the house. Ciri is cheering and laughing along with Yennefer, most of the Witcher’s are just yelling, and Geralt swoops in and kisses Jaskier. </p>
<p>It’s the first time they’d ever kissed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Any prompts for this 'Verse would be greatly appreciated :D</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had an idea and want to write more in this verse in the future! If you have anything you'd recommend or want to prompt in this fic for the future feel free to let me know in the comments!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>